


Благодарность ситха

by Anonymous



Series: Дарт Вейдер и те, кто рядом [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sith, Trauma, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Если самый могущественный ситх окажется беспомощным, что будет со свидетелями?.. А если эти свидетели спасают ему жизнь?





	Благодарность ситха

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается BlackOut416.  
> Старая работа (конкурс фанфиков-2008). Медицинский обоснуй оставляет желать лучшего, но править за давностью лет не буду.

\- Лорд Вейдер! Лорд Вейдер!

Штурмовик 501-го Легиона ТК-416 продирался сквозь деревья густого дксунского леса, тяжело дыша и прижимая к себе дымящуюся винтовку с оплавленным дулом. Мысленно ТК на чём свет стоит клял тот день, когда Вейдер получил приказ Императора отправиться на Дксун и уничтожить обосновавшуюся там группу повстанцев. Никто не знал, что повстанцы каким-то образом будут готовы к появлению имперских войск и смогут заманить их в такую ловушку...

\- Лорд Вейдер! - ТК-416 едва не споткнулся о труп очередного своего товарища. Остановился на секунду и присмотрелся. Как и предыдущие - расстрелян. Пластоидные доспехи почернели от прожжённых бластерными зарядами дыр. ТК-416 скрипнул зубами. Засада... пока ещё ему не попадалось ни одного живого штурмовика. Только трупы, прожжённые насквозь десятками бластерных выстрелов, разорванные на части плазменными гранатами или утыканные осколками разрывных снарядов. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы Вейдер жив. Конечно, в голову солдатов старательно вбивали мысль, что Лорда Вейдера и Императора убить невозможно - но рано или поздно любой солдат начинает руководствоваться своим опытом, а не тем, что в него заложено изначально. А на своём опыте ТК-416 уже успел уяснить, что даже Лорд Вейдер бывает ранен и не всегда в состоянии продолжать битву. А это значит, что он может быть смертен.

Ещё один труп, на этот раз убитый более оригинальным способом: в его груди торчал, слегка подрагивая, всё ещё включенный виброклинок.

ТК грязно выругался сквозь зубы и крикнул ещё раз:

\- Лорд Вейдер!

Солдат замер, прислушиваясь. Ему почудилось, или где-то в стороне кто-то стонал? ТК со всех ног помчался туда, откуда ему послышался звук, всё ещё прижимая к груди давно ставшую бесполезной винтовку. Ветви хлестали по стеклу визоров и, казалось, пытались схватить штурмовика за руки, однако, ТК-416 не останавливался, несмотря на сбившееся дыхание и препятствия, хотя несколько раз едва не падал с ног, зацепившись за толстые переплетённые корни дксунских деревьев.

Впрочем, в конце концов ему пришлось остановиться: дышать после долгого бега стало настолько тяжело, что штурмовик понял - скоро он упадёт без сознания. Сейчас этого делать было нельзя. Он должен был выжить. Выжить, найти Лорда Вейдера и оказать ему помощь, если таковая понадобится. Таков был его долг.

ТК перевёл дух, тяжело опираясь руками о колени, поднял голову и осмотрелся по сторонам. Прислушался внимательнее - звук повторился, и, судя по громкости, теперь его источник был ближе. Штурмовик набрал в грудь воздуха и снова побежал, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее и глубже. Затем продолжил звать:

\- Лорд Вейдер! Лорд Ве...

ТК резко остановился, крик замер у него на губах. Похоже, он достиг своей цели и нашёл Вейдера.

Только то, каким ТК-416 его нашёл, заставило похолодеть кровь даже у штурмовика.

Повелитель Тьмы лежал на спине, раскинув руки. Его меч, вернее, обломки рукояти, лежали в двух метрах от хозяина; ещё дальше валялось несколько трупов повстанцев, явно зарубленных световым мечом, и несколько убитых штурмовиков. Кроме того, все трупы были усеяны осколками; такие же осколки торчали из тела Вейдера. Грудная контрольная панель была разбита и искрила, множественные раны от осколков кровоточили.

ТК-416 медленно подошёл и осторожно опустился рядом с ситхом, дотронулся до его бронированного плеча.

\- Лорд Вейдер... вы живы?

Вейдер хрипло выдохнул и застонал - видимо, он всё-таки ещё находился в сознании. ТК попытался сглотнуть образовавшийся в горле ком.

\- Лорд Вейдер?

Ситх вздрогнул и умолк - видимо, потерял сознание. Теперь тишину нарушало только его хриплое механическое дыхание. ТК-416 прикрыл глаза на короткий миг, открыл снова. Он не был ни медиком, ни техником и, уж конечно, не знал ничего об устройстве систем жизнеобеспечения Вейдера. Но сейчас здесь не было никого, кто мог бы помочь раненому ситху - а помочь было необходимо. ТК принялся осматривать повреждения. Осколки были буквально повсюду, кроме мест, которые защищали дюрасталевые поножи, шлем с маской и нагрудник. Однако, кровь была не везде: механические конечности не могут кровоточить, а о том, что по крайней мере руки у Вейдера точно механические, ТК-416 уже знал. По опыту.

Это уже частично облегчало задачу - можно было не волноваться, что осколки задели какую-нибудь крупную артерию на руке или ноге. Нижняя половина туловища тоже уцелела благодаря защищавшему её поясу - однако незащищённые бёдра, плечи и грудь Тёмного Лорда буквально истекали сочившейся из множества ран кровью.  
ТК огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы перевязать раны Вейдера - в принципе, клочья одежды повстанцев для этого тоже сгодились бы. Затем осторожно попробовал вытащить один осколок пальцами - но из раны так обильно полилась кровь, что штурмовик испугался и не рискнул вытаскивать остальные, опасаясь, что Вейдер умрёт от кровотечения. ТК-416 принялся вспоминать всё, что знал о том, как действовать в подобных ситуациях. Кажется, нужно было перевязать раны как есть и перенести пострадавшего в лазарет, чтобы там ему оказали помощь. Штурмовик повернул голову и посмотрел на Вейдера: ему страшно было оставлять его так, но в противном случае ситх рисковал умереть от потери крови раньше, чем они вдвоём успели бы добраться до лазарета.

ТК встал и подошёл к телу одного повстанца. Скривился: не в привычках 501-го Легиона было мародёрствовать, но другого выхода сейчас не было. Через несколько минут труп лишился всей одежды, кроме нательного белья, а штурмовик, оттащив одежду повстанца к бесчувственному Вейдеру, принялся рвать ткань на куски и осторожно перевязывать раны. К счастью, осколки были достаточно твёрдыми, чтобы не крошиться под тканью, но слишком крупными - некоторые из них значительно возвышались над поверхностью раны, и ТК приходилось накладывать повязки очень осторожно, чтобы осколки не вонзились глубже. Когда штурмовик справился со своей задачей, солнце уже начинало садиться.

Проверив последнюю повязку, ТК-416 уселся на землю рядом с Вейдером, снял свой шлем, бросил на землю и вытер лоб. Затем снова дотронулся до плеча ситха и позвал:

\- Лорд Вейдер...

Повелитель Тьмы зашевелился; внешне ничего не было заметно, но ТК чувствовал, как дрожат остатки живого тела ситха под бронёй. Видимо, от потери крови Вейдера знобило, и с этим не могли справиться даже системы терморегуляции костюма. Штурмовик опустил голову, затем поднял её и поглядел куда-то в глубь леса. Нужно было скорее найти шаттл, на котором они прилетели - если, конечно, повстанцы не добрались до шаттла первыми.

Снова надев шлем, ТК поднялся, прошёл несколько шагов, нагнулся и поднял с земли свою винтовку. В очередной раз убедившись в негодности оружия, солдат швырнул его на землю и принялся искать новое - среди стольких трупов обязательно должна была найтись заряженная винтовка или хотя бы бластерный пистолет. После недолгих поисков ТК-416 наконец наткнулся на то, что ему было нужно - вполне целую штурмовую винтовку. Проверив заряд, солдат оглянулся на Вейдера - тот всё ещё лежал неподвижно.

\- Я ненадолго, - пробормотал ТК и, перехватив оружие покрепче, отправился на разведку.

 

***

Найти шаттл оказалось делом несложным. Куда хуже было то, что его охранял едва ли не взвод повстанцев; к тому же сам шаттл выглядел уже никак не способным к полёту. Нужно отдать должное диверсантам Альянса - они постарались на славу. Какое-то время понаблюдав за врагами из-за группы деревьев, ТК решил вернуться обратно к Вейдеру: всё равно с таким количеством человек штурмовику в одиночку было не справиться, к тому же повстанцы могли запросто найти и раненого Вейдера. Безопаснее всего было бы попытаться отправить передачу на Корускант и дождаться подкрепления.

Или, вернее сказать - спасения...

Добравшись до места, где оставил Вейдера, штурмовик опустился рядом с ситхом на колени и дотронулся до его левой руки выше локтя. Остаток живой плоти мелко дрожал - озноб всё ещё не проходил. Вейдер снова застонал.

\- Лорд Вейдер, вы слышите меня? - тихо спросил ТК-416.

Вейдер не ответил; из его маски вырвался очередной хриплый выдох, стон стал тише и затем совсем затих. ТК мигнул и судорожно сглотнул, затем убрал ладонь с руки ситха и молча посмотрел на него. За то время, что штурмовика не было рядом, на повязках начала проступать кровь, некоторые из них намокли настолько, что уже никуда не годились.

ТК снова отправился грабить тела повстанцев, раздобыв таким образом ещё немного одежды и небольшую матерчатую сумку, содержимое которой чудом уцелело при взрыве. Сменив Вейдеру повязки, штурмовик принялся изучать содержимое сумки в поисках чего-либо, что могло бы помочь раненому. Однако, самое полезное, что ТК нашёл - какую-то флягу. Снял шлем, открыл, понюхал - ничего подозрительного. ТК рискнул попробовать содержимое на вкус: это оказалась обычная вода. Штурмовик закупорил флягу и стал рыться в сумке дальше, а не обнаружив ничего более интересного, сел отдыхать. Пока давать Вейдеру пить он не решился - вдруг в этой воде яд медленного действия.

ТК-416 подождал несколько часов; никаких проблем в своём организме он не заметил, из чего сделал вывод, что вода пригодна для питья. Взяв флягу, он снова подобрался к телу Вейдера, с трудом приподнял его голову и плечи над землёй и положил себе на колени.

\- Лорд Вейдер, вам нужно попить, - проговорил он. Вейдер вздрогнул, но не произнёс ни звука. ТК замер в нерешительности. Нужно было снять с ситха шлем, но как? Штурмовик взялся за края назатыльника и осторожно потянул вверх. Затем потянул смелее; наконец раздался негромкий щелчок, и шлем отделился от маски. ТК осторожно поставил его на землю, завёл пальцы за края маски и потянул вперёд. Маска отделилась от жёсткого воротника с таким же щелчком. Солдат положил её на землю рядом со шлемом и перевёл взгляд на лицо Вейдера... лицо, которого ещё почти никому не приходилось видеть.

ТК-416 судорожно выдохнул, глядя на лицо своего командира, на почти неестественно круглый безволосый череп с пересекающим его шрамом, смертельно бледную кожу и тёмные, почти чёрные круги вокруг глаз. Участки кожи, где у всех людей находятся брови, подрагивали, как и потрескавшиеся бледные губы - как будто Вейдер из последних сил терпел сильную боль. Единственные волосы на всей голове - ресницы - тоже дрожали.

\- Лорд Вейдер... - ТК сглотнул, изо всех сил стараясь говорить твёрдо. - Вам нужно попить. Вы слышите меня?

Брови Вейдера задрожали сильнее.

\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, - проговорил штурмовик и прислонил горлышко фляги к губам ситха. Полубессознательно, инстинктивно Вейдер обхватил горлышко губами и принялся пить. При глотках едва ли не всё его тело сводило в спазме, и звук из горла ситха исходил такой, словно что-то мешало жидкости проходить сквозь глотку. ТК нервно облизнул губы. Может, этого нельзя было делать? В любом случае - что сделано, то сделано, и Вейдер вовсе не противился. Только сжал губы, показывая, что уже выпил достаточно. ТК-416 отнял флягу от губ ситха и закрыл; затем взял в руки маску, готовясь надеть обратно на Вейдера. В этот момент Повелитель Тьмы открыл глаза.

Штурмовик застыл с маской Вейдера в руках, глядя ему в глаза. По глазам нельзя было сказать, чтобы ситх был в полубессознательном состоянии: взгляд был чётким, осмысленным и направленным в глаза солдату. Но также во взгляде Дарта Вейдера было что-то, от чего у ТК снова похолодело всё внутри. Боль, потеря, отчаяние, пустота - вот что увидел штурмовик в глазах ситха. А ещё он увидел в глазах Вейдера страх. Ситх боялся. Смерти ли, гнева ли Императора - этого ТК уже понять не мог. Он понял только одно: что перед ним не бесстрашный командир и неумолимая машина смерти. Перед ним человек. Человек, который отчаялся, который опустошён, которому больно и который боится.

\- Лорд Вейдер, я должен надеть на вас маску, - проговорил ТК, с трудом скрывая дрожь в голосе. Вейдер моргнул, и взгляд его воспалённых синих глаз снова уткнулся в штурмовика. На этот раз вздрогнул штурмовик. - Пожалуйста...

ТК перевёл дух, набрал воздуху в грудь и всё-таки вернул маску на старое место. Затем вернул шлем, осторожно опустил плечи и голову Вейдера на землю и посмотрел на его маску. Теперь казалось, что то лицо и тот взгляд - просто страшный сон. Лорд Вейдер - это Лорд Вейдер. Он не знает страха.

"Ты знаешь правду, - шептало что-то внутри солдата. - Он боится".

 

***

\- Лорд Вейдер, - ТК осторожно тряс ситха за плечо, одновременно прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Ситх не отвечал, не шевелился, не стонал; даже дрожь почти прошла. - Ответьте мне…

Убедившись, что Вейдер без сознания, ТК тяжело опустился рядом с ним на землю и уронил голову на руки, чувствуя, что теряет последнюю надежду. Связи с Корускантом у него не было - среди трупов, как назло, не оказалось ни одного целого комлинка. Теперь оставалось надеяться только на то, что рано или поздно эфирную тишину заметят и пошлют кого-нибудь на поиски. Однако, Вейдер продолжал слабеть, и ТК не был уверен, доживёт ли он до появления подмоги. Впрочем, с того момента, как имперцев разбили, прошли уже сутки, и на Корусканте уже давно должны были заподозрить, что что-то неладно.

Время от времени ТК-416 ходил на разведку - смотрел, далеко ли повстанцы и не собираются ли посылать отряд в ту часть леса, где находился раненый ситх. Пока что им с Вейдером везло: разведчики Альянса ни разу не наткнулись на них, прочёсывая лес. Впрочем, один раз ТК всё-таки пришлось срочно унести, вернее, утащить Вейдера с пути скаутов, покуда их обоих не заметили. Поскольку тело ситха было слишком тяжёлым, чтобы штурмовик мог его поднять, ТК пришлось волочь Повелителя Тьмы за руки. Вейдер вздрагивал и порой издавал короткие тихие стоны - подобное путешествие явно не прибавило ему приятных ощущений, хоть солдат и старался быть предельно осторожным с раненым.

А теперь ТК просто сидел рядом с Вейдером, не зная, как привести его в чувство и не зная, долго ли ещё ситх выдержит. Отчаяние упрямо шипело куда-то в мозг, что они оба обречены, что никто не придёт - или что придут слишком поздно. ТК-416 учили не поддаваться отчаянию в любой ситуации. Но когда твой отряд полностью разбит, в живых остался лишь чудом не пострадавший ты сам и твой тяжело раненный командир, вокруг враги и нет связи - здесь поневоле начнёшь отчаиваться.

ТК сидел рядом с Вейдером, опустив голову и слушая хриплые звуки его дыхания, и пытался избавиться от мыслей. В подобные моменты всегда лучше стараться вообще ни о чём не думать - иначе тяжёлые мысли способны свести с ума и ввергнуть в панику. А паниковать было нельзя: это ТК-416 очень хорошо понимал. Сейчас он был единственным, от кого зависела жизнь Вейдера, медленно утекающая вместе с его кровью. ТК порой вообще не понимал, как ситх до сих пор жив - но изо всех сил старался поддержать в нём жизнь. Время от времени штурмовик снимал с Повелителя Тьмы шлем и снова давал ему попить, больше всего на свете боясь снова встретиться с Вейдером взглядом - но, к счастью или нет, ситх больше не открывал глаз, когда маска была снята.

Утром третьего дня им наконец повезло: на поверхность Дксуна ступили имперские войска.

 

***  
\- Сюда! Сюда!

ТК-416 подпрыгивал и махал руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание проходившего мимо отряда штурмовиков в сопровождении шагохода AT-ST. Его старания не остались незамеченными: при виде имперца штурмовики едва ли не бегом направились к нему, подавая друг другу сигналы и что-то выкрикивая.

\- Осторожно, Лорд Вейдер тяжело ранен, - предупредил ТК, глядя, как приносят медицинскую капсулу и бережно перекладывают в неё замотанное в окровавленные обрывки тряпок тело ситха. Кто-то из медиков фыркнул в ответ на фразу солдата: мол, сами видим, не слепые. Один бросился осматривать самого ТК-416, хоть тот изо всех сил противился и заявлял, что цел. Вернуться в строй и помочь тем, кто сейчас уничтожал базу повстанцев, ТК-416 не разрешили: едва ли не насильно усадили в тот же шаттл, в котором везли раненого Вейдера, и не стали ничего слушать. В шаттле же про существование ТК-416 все и вовсе забыли: не до того было. Медицинские дроиды начали извлекать осколки из тела Вейдера ещё до входа в гиперпространство, и практически все сейчас были озабочены именно состоянием ситха, а не каким-то обычным рядовым солдатом - пусть и спасшим жизнь тому самому ситху. Штурмовик же нашёл в шаттле укромное местечко, примостился там и впервые за прошедшие три дня забылся крепким сном без сновидений.

***  
После прибытия на Корускант ТК-416 не видел Вейдера больше недели. За это время он уже успел хорошо выспаться, отдохнуть и вдоволь наесться. Единственное, что до сих пор тревожило его - воспоминание о том, что он увидел в глазах ситха. Об огромном страхе, который он там увидел. Спал ТК-416 крепко, и кошмары его в течение ночи не мучили - но каждый раз, засыпая, он видел одно и то же: воспалённые синие глаза на бледном изуродованном лице, полные боли, страха и отчаяния.

Когда спустя неделю Вейдер вернулся из Реконструкционного Хирургического Центра имени Императора Палпатина, где из него извлекали осколки, делали переливания крови и ремонтировали все повреждения костюма, и столкнулся с ТК-416 в коридоре, на короткий миг оба замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза сквозь визоры шлемов. И ТК-416 мог поклясться, что в этот момент видел глаза ситха так же отчётливо, как и тогда, в дксунском лесу, словно на Вейдере не было маски.

Вейдер не произнёс ни слова. Только хрипло выдохнул и прежним чётким быстрым шагом направился дальше. Штурмовик остановился и посмотрел ему вслед.

Посмотрел на него не как на командира, Повелителя Тьмы и полумашину, а как на человека. На человека, который знает значение слов "боль" и "страх" не понаслышке и не только в отношении своих жертв.  
И он знал, что ему не следует так смотреть на Дарта Вейдера.

 

***

\- ТК-416, вас вызывает коммандер Орнис.

Штурмовик поднялся с койки и подошёл к висящему на стене передатчику. Нажал кнопку.

\- Да, сэр.

ТК вышел в коридор и направился в сторону, в которой находился кабинет того самого коммандера Орниса, к которому его вызывали. Зачем вызывали - ТК не знал, да и не особо интересовался. Наверное, собирались прикрепить к очередному подразделению, раз весь его отряд погиб. Впрочем, это могло быть и не так.

\- А, ТК-416. Заходите.

Коммандер Орнис сидел в большом кресле спиной к штурмовику. ТК зашёл в кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь и вытянулся возле неё по струнке, ожидая приказов.

\- Вольно, - проговорил Орнис таким голосом, что команда прозвучала не как приказ, а скорее как усталая просьба. Говорил он не оборачиваясь, словно не решался встретиться с солдатом взглядом. - ТК-416, я только что получил приказ о твоём расстреле.

Штурмовик на миг прикрыл глаза под маской, сглотнул. Вот и очередное подразделение. Легион мёртвых...  
Коммандер наконец развернулся в своём кресле, положил локти на стол и переплёл пальцы.

\- Личный приказ Лорда Вейдера, - добавил Орнис. ТК-416 едва заметно покачнулся. Этого следовало ожидать. Вейдер не мог не понять, что штурмовик знает о его страхе. И уж тем более не мог этого стерпеть.

\- Понял вас, сэр, - проговорил солдат неожиданно твёрдым голосом. Орнис опустил глаза, словно ему было тяжело говорить об этом с ТК-416.

\- Расстрел назначен на завтра. В полдень. - Коммандер поднял глаза, будто вдруг собравшись с духом. - Тебя отведут в камеру. Всё понял?

\- Так точно, сэр.

ТК-416 стоял молча и даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда к нему подошли два других штурмовика: один взял ТК под руку, а второй ткнул ему в спину дуло бластерной винтовки, словно боялся, что пленный сбежит.  
И покуда два таких же, как он, простых солдата вели ТК-416 в блок камер, он думал только об одном. О Вейдере. О глазах Вейдера. О страхе Вейдера. О том, каким Повелитель Тьмы был беспомощным всего десять дней назад, как он истекал кровью, стонал и дрожал, словно маленький испуганный ребёнок. О том, что на самом деле Вейдер вовсе не такой, каким кажется всем. Что при всей своей полу-механической сущности, фатальном нраве и безжалостности к врагам и подчинённым он в первую очередь всего лишь человек, способный чувствовать. Человек, который отчаялся, который опустошён, которому больно, который боится. И который пытается скрыть свои чувства не только за чёрной дюрасталью маски, но и за подчас необъяснимой жестокостью...

"Я не предам вас, мой Лорд. Ваша тайна умрёт вместе со мной..."

 

Декабрь 2008.


End file.
